Bo and the Incubus
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Bo/OC) Vengeance is an open wound, Jack knows that better than anyone... After the betrayal of his brother and his gang leaving Jack near death until our favourite duo Kenzi and Bo finds him, Will the succubus and the incubus help each over with their powers and give in to their feelings, or will Jack be buried in vengeance. (violence, Language & sex)
1. Chapter 1

Bo and the Incubus

(Please enjoy this 2nd lost girl fanfic)

Chapter 1:

Jack never understood who or what he is but he did understand the meaning of loyalty and friendship, something these guys did not understand. They were meant to be a team but instead he was betrayed by his own brother and his gang of Fae warrior's

Blood slid its way down Jack's arm as he stumbled through the alleyway leading to the Dal's, his body growing weaker as blood poured from his wounds, his right arm was broken, his face was swollen.

Jack was so close when he had grown too tired to even carry on anymore, he finally gave into his wounds and collapsed onto the hard concrete.

The sound of giggling and screaming echoed in his ears, as he felt somebody trip over him.

"Kenzi" a soft woman's voice gave Jack some piece as he faded into darkness.

Kenzi and Bo:

They stared at the broken body before them after Kenzi had wiped her clothes of the mess she fell in from tripping over his prone body.

Bo checked him over "We need to get him inside" she said.

"Holy Crap balls… He's freaking heavy" Kenzi groaned as they lifted him off the ground.

Trick set up the chair for Jack "Oh Jack… What did they do to you this time" he muttered.

Bo caught what he said "You know him?" she asked.

"Yeah… I know him" he nodded wiping the blood from Jacks face "He's a Fae… recently found out like yourself and yet to choose a side" Trick replied.

"What is he?" Kenzi asked curiously.

"He's is a male counterpart of Bo" he answered.

"WHAT?!" Bo shrieked in surprise as Kenzi's eyes widened.

"Ah… just for the human, care to elaborate on that" Kenzi cut in before Bo flew off the handle bars.

"Ok... you are a succubus" he pointed to be before turning to Jack "he is an incubus"

"So… he's like me" Bo asked as she went closer to Jack.

"Yeah, him and his brother are part of a local gang of Fae... his brother like's to cause trouble..." he finished up wiping the blood "Jack though... he's a good guy who got dragged into the shit" Trick placed the bowl to the side.

"We're taking him home" Bo said.

Kenzi gulped "Uh Bo, you sure that's wise... i mean he could wake up very hungry"

Bo nodded "but he's like me, maybe we can help each over out" she shrugged, Kenzi nodded her head in agreement.

"Then let's do this" Kenzi cheered as they lifted him up and left the Dal.

Bo and Kenzi laid him down on the sofa and watched him, Kenzi still feeling uneasy.

"Bo... Are you sure this is wise?" she asked.

"Look Kenzi, i know you're scared but... look at him, He is unaligned, like me he feeds of chi... Maybe he can join us" Kenzi looked deep in thought.

"You're right" Bo smiled at Kenzi's reply.

"Should we wake him" Bo was about to but was stopped by Kenzi "Let him sleep Bo-Bo" she whispered and Bo nodded.

"Come on... let's head to bed" Bo and Kenzi covered Jack in a quilt before heading up to bed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Bo woke up the next morning, Her brain thinking on the man resting on their sofa... the last person she met who was like her turned out to be her mother Aife.

Kenzi walked into the bathroom and froze at the sight before her, Jack was standing in front of the mirror fingers along his scars along his body, she gulped at the sight, and his pale body was covered in scars.

Jack saw her in the mirror and turned to face her.

"Hi" he smiled.

"Hey" she replied with a gulp, for a weak incubus he was much muscled.

"You saved me?" he asked.

"Yeah... me and Bo found you outside the Dal" Jack looked confused.

"You're human" he smirked.

"Yeah, Bo is a Fae" she nodded.

"Well thank you for saving me" he was happy to be saved, it gave him a second chance at vengeance against the ones that tried to kill him.

"It's no problem" Kenzi replied.

"Kenzi... He's gone!" Bo's loud voice called from the main room.

Jack chuckled to himself as Kenzi tried to hold herself from laughing.

"He's up here" Kenzi called back.

"I'm Jack" Jack held a hand out to Kenzi.

"Kenzi" she replied shaking his hand as Bo entered, Jack and Bo locked eyes and soon their eyes turned bright blue.

Kenzi could see the hunger in Bo's eyes, Jack turned away fast breathing heavier "Nice to meet you Bo" he said trying to keep his eyes closed, the hunger burning inside them both.

Kenzi watched their eyes return to normal, Jack returned to face them both and held a hand out to Bo "Thank you… Bo, for saving me" she shrugged.

"It's nothing" she looked over his pale body, the tingling and the hunger rising "How long has it been since you fed?" she watched him place his back black shirt back on.

"Not for a while…" he sighed "I do my best not to feed"

"Because you don't want to lose control" Bo nodded in understanding as she spoke.

"Yeah" he buttoned himself up before giving them a sad look "I thank you for your help last night… but I better not take up anymore of your time" he walked past time heading towards the door.

"It was no trouble… where you going to go?" Bo asked curious almost sadly.

"Got an old debt to repay" he placed his long black World War 2 long coat.

"Will you be ok?" Kenzi asked.

"Yeah" he looked up and smiled "Again thank you both" he took Kenzi's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it before doing the same to Bo.

Bo and Kenzi looked to each other and smirked before watching him leave.

Jack felt odd now, he hardly knew Bo and yet he could feel her… maybe that was because they're both Fae.

Bo watched the door next to a smirking Kenzi.

"Think we'll see him again?" Kenzi asked smirking at Bo who rolled her eyes.

"I hope so" she replied without realising it but shook herself "I mean maybe we'll see him at the Dal" she walked away with a laughing Kenzi behind her.

(Hope you enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

(Hope you enjoy)

First body… another encounter:

Jack stood on top of the tallest building watching as the world passed by below, he thought back to the succubus and the human he had met earlier who had saved his life… a part of him hoped to meet them both again but he preferred the loner's path now after his brother's betrayal.

Bo, Dyson and Dyson met up at the crime scene, Bo had no idea why Dyson called her in but she knew it was probably bad for him to call her in and she was right, before her lay the body of another Fae, the look on their face matched that of Bo's past victims.

The victim was a woman, a member of Jacks brother's crew… her hair fiery red, her teeth sharp as nails.

Jack gotten to her before she got to her own victim, in the progress saving life while taking his first revenge.

Bo knew Jack was going for revenge and he was not going to stop until he had completed his mission.

The Dal:

Jack sat in the seat watching the candles, a drink in his right hand as the sound of the Fae's echoed in his ears until he picked up the sound of a familiar voice of the human, he turned his head and smiled spotting Kenzi sitting at the bar talking to Trick… he knew he needed to show appreciation for saving his life and he waited for the humans friend: Bo.

Bo entered the Dal a few minutes later and sent Kenzi a gently smile and hug before sitting down at the bar, Jack's heart pounded in his chest as he stood tall, no harm in buying them a drink to say thanks.

"Bo, Kenzi" he called and they turned their heads to look at him, a gentle smile on their faces.

Kenzi greeted him "Hey there" she took a drink.

Bo smiled to him and greeted with a nod.

"Just wanted to come over and buy you both a drink… to show my thanks for saving my neck" he gave a nervous smile rubbing the back of his neck.

"We're fine thanks" the motioned to their own drinks but patted the seat next to Bo "But join us" They offered.

Jack was about to reply when the door opened and Jack spotted the new arrivals, his heart stopping at the sight before him.

Turning to look at Bo, Kenzi and Trick "Don't get involved" he pleaded and they looked curiously to each over before nodding, Trick though was ready, this place was neutral ground and Jack respected that rule.

"Hello bro" Jack's spine froze at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Hello Billy" he replied clenching his fists.

"I got your message" Billy snarled.

Jack nodded knowingly "I thought you would… she didn't give me much choice"

"You should be dead" Billy stalked closer.

"You've nearly killed me once bro… I don't think you have the guts to do it again" Jack knew he was wrong, Billy was perfectly capable of killing him right now if it was not for the fact that Billy was now one man down in his gang, he was scared and that meant that Billy was now going to have to recruit a replacement for the team.

A member of the group stared at Kenzi and sniffed the air, he was a wolf like Dyson… Jack knew it because they were once good friends before they betrayed him, the wolf man growled "Human" he grinned and Jack blocked their view of her.

"This is between me and you Billy, This human has no place in our fight, none of these people do" Jack's heart was racing, he refused to let Kenzi, Bo, Trick or anybody involved in this fight.

"Until next time Brother" Billy turned from Jack and walked away, the wolf man looked to Jack and growled before turning away, Jack smirked as he called out "Hey"

The wolf man turned to Jack, pretended to draw a gun and aimed at the wolf man before making a gunshot "You're dead"

The wolf man laughed before leaving and Jack sighed in relief that no blood was spilled tonight… tomorrow would be different, tomorrow his once best friend would suffer the ultimate price of betrayal: death.

(Sorry it took so long)


	3. Chapter 3

(4th chapter coming soon… unless I get writers block again)

Unbreakable bonds:

Jack collided hard against the concrete with a loud thud, he had chased the wolf man to an under passage of a bridge, the wolf's claws connected again Jacks cheek sending Jack backwards, Jack was still weak from not feeding properly.

Bo, Kenzi and Dyson followed the chase and watched the fight, they knew Jack was on a vengeful spree but he needed to feed in order to win, the gang he was going against was now planning to shake up the treaty that the blood king had written.

The Wolf man was planning on devouring a human before Jack had interfered with his plans and now a fight to the death was underway, Jack was stumbling backwards from the fight, he was more weaker and less stable on his feet, he had not fed for quite some time and he was weak as hell.

The Wolf man slammed his fist into Jack's chin sending the incubus falling onto his back as blood poured from his mouth, Dyson changed into his wolf form and attacked while Kenzi and Bo dragged Jack's body away from the bridge under passage, Dyson had managed to get the upper hand before forcing his opponent to his knees.

Dyson looked to Kenzi and Bo who was checking the incubus for a pulse, his opponent used that to his advantage and escaped before facing judgement.

Dyson growled to himself before changing back to his human form and heading to Bo and Kenzi.

"Will he be ok?" Dyson asked.

"We'll have to ask Lauren" Bo replied as Dyson lifted the weak incubus, Kenzi helped and noticed something different.

"He's lighter than before" Kenzi was confused.

Bo knew the difference "He's not been feeding"

Jack weakly groaned "Bo, Kenzi, Dyson"

Bo looked to the weak body of Jack "We're here Jack" she whispered as they piled into her car and driving for the Dal, Bo called Lauren on route to the Dal and Lauren planned to meet them there.

2 days later:

Jack groaned as he woke to the sight of the dusty room belonging to Trick, he recognised the room instantly as he scanned the area, the sound of Bo, Dyson, Kenzi, Lauren and Tricks voice coming from upstairs, Jack sat up and groaned as the room span.

"Ugh, son of a bitch what hit me" he groaned out painfully quiet, his voice was raspy and dry.

"A wolf and not feeding" the sound of a very angry Bo who stood by the door with a stern expression.

Jack was younger than her and it showed it now she was giving him a stern expression.

"What were you thinking?" she stalked closer while Jack lowered his head in shame, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"If I said I was not thinking… would you leave the subject alone" she just remained stern "I was afraid not"

Kenzi and Dyson came down the steps to see if he was up and about, Jack in the meantime was stumbling towards his long black World War 2 coat.

Trick followed close behind the others as they watched him carefully.

"2 time's… it's getting to be a habit" Jack chuckled looking to Kenzi and Dyson and Bo.

They all looked to him sternly and he sighed "Ok… whose first?" he knew what was coming.

Trick came closer "You don't need to fight alone Jack"

Jack chuckled "We're all alone in the darkness"

Dyson stepped closer next to Trick "we'll stand by your side"

"I can't bring you all into my war" Jack tried to walk past them but Kenzi blocked his path.

"We're going to help, wherever you want it or not" Kenzi said adamantly.

Jack looked to Bo and sighed "you're not going to let this go… are you?"

They all shook their head defiantly and Jack shook his head "thought not" he muttered before nodding his head "Ok… fine" he surrendered himself to their judgement.

Bo grinned "Ok everybody outside please" she motioned for everyone to leave.

Jack looked confused as they piled out leaving him and Bo alone, Tricks muttering caught his ears "something tells me I'm going to need to burn that couch" the laughs became silent as the door closed leaving him and Bo in the room.

"Uh... am I in more trouble" Jack asked.

Depends" Bo grinned "Do you have a safe word?" she asked biting her lip.

"No" he squeaked.

"Then yeah, you're in trouble" hey eyes changed to bright blue and soon the hunger rose like a fire in Jack his own eyes burning blue as the glared at each over.

(Sorry it took so long)


	4. Chapter 4

(Here's chapter 4… please enjoy)

5: 2nd round.

Kenzi sat with the others talking, Trick telling them about the gang that they were going up against, the sounds of Bo and Jack's in the other room echoed around them, the bar shook.

Kenzi smirked and mouthed to Dyson and Laurel "Wow"

Meanwhile Bo's back collided with the hard wall as Jack pumped hard and deep inside her, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist while gripping his shoulders tight to remain up.

Both were panting heavier as they both fed off each overs chi, soon Jack and Bo hit their peeks and came hard but it was from over, Bo grinned "Oh we're just getting started" she snarled and threw Jack to the ground before climbing on top of him, they had never met another person like themselves out there, Jack thought he was the only one as did Bo but they were wrong.

Dyson and Laurel were doing their best to control their laughs as the sounds of the crashing and echoing screams coming from the other room, Kenzi had already lost control a while back and was now laughing in hysterics.

Trick covered his ears after getting a notepad and pen ready in order to take inventory of the damages and had to be replaced, soon the crashes and screams faltered, Bo entered the room with a beaming smile followed closely by Jack who was supporting an idiotic grin.

Dyson smirked and nodded his head knowingly as did Laurel both being a member of the Bo club.

Jack grabbed his coat and headed out on his rounds, Bo and Dyson went to patrol their routes, Kenzi was ordered to stay behind but she was not having any of it… Trick was busy in the other room getting rid of the destroyed, ruined and possibly anything smooth and flat that Bo and Jack used in their 'activities' allowing Kenzi to sneak out without him knowing.

Meanwhile Jack had stalked the wolf man to his 4th possible victim of the night, it was not going to end well if Jack didn't intervene but then something made the wolf stop dead in its tracks, Jack grew concerned… he had never known him to stop a hunt for anything, then Jack saw it, Kenzi was approaching unknowingly from a few yards away, her sword clutched in her hand.

"Kenzi" Jack muttered, his head turned to the wolf who snarled hungrily eyeing his prey.

"Now or never" Jack said as he attacked, the wolf was fast to react, clawing away at Jack who ducked and dived from the attacks as fast as he could, Kenzi watched from the safety of the distance she was at, Jack placed the wolf man in a arm lock looking worried at her "Kenzi… RUN!" he shouted but Kenzi was locked in place watching as both fighters threw everything they had into the fight, the wolf landed a blow to Jacks chest making him stumble back in pain, The wolf pounced at Kenzi but Jack was faster wrapping his arms around the wolfs body "Kenzi I said RUN!" Jack roared as loud as he could snapping the young girl out of her daze, she turned on her heals and ran as fast as she could.

The wolf man howled and roared loud as he could, Jack held on tight using all his strength until he was thrown off and hit the wall hard before he went in to attack, the wolf-man slashed and clawed at him but having fed off Bo earlier Jack was much faster and stronger than ever before.

Kensi ran into Dyson and Bo and told them what was happening, they ran towards the battle.

Jack stuck his opponent in the leg with a knife before spin kicking him in the face sending him crashing to the ground, Bo and Dyson arrived in time to see jack finish his opponent off by twisting his head and neck in opposite direction with a loud 'SNAP'

Panting heavy from the fight he looked too Bo, Kensi and Dyson before lifting the body up and throwing it into the water watching it sink to the bottom.

"I need a drink" he grumbled heading the Dal.

Bo, Dyson and Kensi followed close behind.

(Please enjoy.)

Lycanboy666


End file.
